Unexpected
by FallingSnow7
Summary: Something no one expected. Bulma near death and Trunks kidnapped. This is sort of fluff. BulmaXVegeta. Don't like don't read.
1. Coming Home To Disaster

Unexpected

By: Fallingsnow

Hello my fans! I'm sorry for the delay but I haven't been able to type anything. And so this is a new one and I thought I'd start with this. I know Vegeta is OC but it's just to fit the story. If you don't like it don't read there's no gun to your head. But please enjoy and leave reviews. Also if anybody can help me come up with a better title, I'd be much obliged. On to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of DBZ!

Chapter one: Coming Home to Disaster

Furniture over turned and across the room, walls with holes and burn marks in them, flames in various parts of the house and smoke intoxicating the air, is what greeted Vegeta when he returned form his training in the mountains. He had seen the smoke from afar but never guessed it was his home.

"What the hell?" Vegeta walked into what was left of his house. There had definitely been a struggle. There was blood everywhere, on the walls, on the carpet, on the bookshelf. He followed the trail of blood from the kitchen towards his and Bulma's room. Anxiety began to build up with every step he took. Every step closer to their room would reveal what had happened to his wife and their one year old son, Trunks. As he stepped into their room he found it almost completely nonexistent, a big chunk having been blown away, leaving a gaping hole in the side of their home. Almost everything was destroyed. Even Bulma's lab was totaled. Vegeta paced around what was left of their room. His foot happened to step on, what would have previously been their bed, and heard a low moan emit from it. His heart began to race.

"Bulma?" He easily removed the debris and bed off her, stifling a gasp as it threaten to come out, at the sight of his wife's battered body. Her arm was covered with dried and fresh blood, the wound obviously a hole in her shoulder. Her legs seemed crushed by the weight that had been on them. A hole in her stomach bled gradually and a deep wound on the left side of her head. There were various wounds on her back, some from glass and others that seemed life whip lashes. He figured, by the amount of trouble she was having breathing and the amount of plod seeping from her mouth, that her ribs were cracked. 'It's a miracle she's alive' he thought, gently lifting her. The movement seemed to stir her and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Ve…Vegeta?" She reached up trying to confirm her question by touching his face, but it proved too hard a task and she let it fall limply on her stomach. Blood spilled more profusely from every wound on her body, making her clench her eyes shut from the pain, a low hissing escaped her parched mouth.

"Bulma, don't try to talk. I'm taking you to Kami's lookout."

"Ve…" she tried again, not finishing his name before she continued, "…they took…Trunks." Their son's name was barely above a whisper, as she fell into unconsciousness once more. Vegeta's anger peaked, but realizing Bulma need medical attention now, he used his anger to fuel his pace, racing off to Kami's lookout.

'Hold on Bulma. Trunks.'

TBC

Chapter End


	2. Unexpected Acquaintance

Unexpected

By: Fallingsnow

Hello, hope you guys liked the first chapter and I know it's short but that's the way I like them, tay. But here's what happened to Bulma and Trunks. Hope you enjoy. Well there's not much to like about this kind of stuff. But, for all you VegetaXBulma fans, believe me when I say I'm one of them. Again this is just to fit the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters on DBZ!

Chapter two: Unexpected Acquaintance

Bulma was feeding Trunk in the kitchen.

"Here comes the plane. Swoosh." Trunks swallowed his mashed bananas greedily, kicking his feet and laughing all the while. "Oh, who's my precious boy?" She cooed, smiling from ear to ear. Trunks threw his hands in the air and let out an amusing laugh.

"Of course you are!" Bulma lifted him from his high chair and blew on his stomach. She laughed when goose bumps formed on his soft, baby skin. Trunks had small tears rolling down his cheeks from laughing so hard.

However, the moment was short lived, as a blast racked the house mercilessly. Bulma shielded Trunks as the glass from the window and lights shattered about them, managing to get a few stuck in her back. She winced but otherwise remained calm. She cradled the infant to her bosom, stomping towards the living room.

"Vegeta! You had better have not…" as she pasted the door frame she abruptly grew quiet having found a girl with a dazzling figure and long black hair and a man greatly built with shoulder length hair beside her.

"You know of Prince Vegeta?" she asked with elegance.

"Why?" she was instantly grabbed by her hair and smack across her face, the blow nearly ripping her head from her body.

"Argon, relax. She was asking but a simple question. You cannot blame her for her arrogance." She seemed bored as she said this.

"Yes my Princess."

Bulma ignoring the insult backed away from the hulk when e let go, checking Trunks to see if he was okay. He proved to be fine just startled. She held her finger to her lips, warning him. The infant nodded his head in understanding having learned to keep quiet when something was up. "What do you want with Vegeta?"

"To marry him of course." She answered with a sort of childish sarcasm.

"What?!" again she was caught off guard and thrown into a bookshelf behind her by argon. She managed to maneuver Trunks, so as to not harm him, taking the full force of the impact, her head making contact with the corner of the shelf. The world swayed and she felt like passing out, but one look at her son and she forced herself to fight off unconsciousness.

"Watch your tongue." Argon seethed, cracking his knuckles.

"Why do you seem so surprised? You mean to tell me he hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?" She asked softly as to not have another fist thrown at her.

"That he is engaged to me, Princess Rae of Saiyan Planet Fury." She twirled around, exposing her tail, It was decided when we were born. When he turned eighteen we were to wed after he completed his mission. Meanwhile, I was also away on a mission with Argon, and when I returned I found my planet destroyed. Sadly we are the last of our race." Although she said this her voice held no sympathy, no sadness whatsoever. "It wasn't until later, after I had recovered from the shock that I learned of Planet Vegeta's fate. I began my search for him since and it has lead me to this sorry planet." She seemed disgusted and snobbishly brushed away at imaginary dust.

Bulma felt threatened. Not just because of her power but because of her relationship with Vegeta. She looked down at Trunk. 'There's just no way. There's no way this women could possibly…'

"What is your relationship with Prince Vegeta? A maid perhaps? If so a cup of hot tea, or what ever your kind calls it. Honestly I'd expect better of my Prince. You are with child for goodness sake." She calmly sits down and twirls with a stray strand of hair. The last thin line snapped in Bulma's head and she clutched Trunks to her making him cry out in pain.

"This child is his son and I am his wife! That is our relationship!" Bulma screamed, standing her ground as two pairs of angry eyes glared at her.

"What." Rae rose to her feet her hair flaring out behind her. Argon prepared to attack, but she held a dainty hand to his chest and stopped him. "I refuse to believe this! There's no way vermin such as yourself could possibly be courting my Prince! How dare you even speak his name! Learn your place!" Rae came at Bulma with no restraint and no sympathy to the child in her arms. She held Trunks above her head as she was again rammed into the shelf behind her. Blood came rushing out of her mouth, falling on the Princesses shoulder, which only angered her more, smacking Bulma across the face. She felt her ribs become sore and suddenly found it hard to breath. She looked up and could see her death gleaming in her eyes. She had to protect Trunks though who was still above her head and quickly brought him to her chest and stood on shaking legs. She ran out of the room, trying to control her breathing in as little intakes as possible. She ran in the direction of their room but a blast pierced her through her shoulder, throwing her to her knees. Once down another blast pierce through her stomach managing to graze Trunks leg. He began to cry and Bulma tried her best to keep going. She cradled Trunks to her, using soft words to calm him, and using her bad arm to guide her while the other held Trunks. She crawled managing to pass the door frame. Trunks had stopped crying and was tugging at his mothers shirt. She looked down and gently laid him in the corner of their room. Once she was sure he was safe, she tried to turn but a searing pain fell upon her back repeatedly like a whip. She screamed in agony and saw Trunks crawl over to her slightly. She shook her head and pushed him away. He cried loudly as he saw her slump to the ground. He tried to get to her again but a hard look from her stopped him.

A sickening laugh emitted from the girls lips and Bulma desperately tried to calm herself and fight them off as long as she could, knowing Vegeta would see the smoke and come to their aid. Just as she caught her breath from the pain another blast lifted her into the air and blasted through their all. Luckily though the blast threw her to her bed, which flipped and shielded her. However parts of the ceiling fell on top of her and disabled her.

From a small opening she could see Trunks huddled ion the corner crying. She saw as argon picked up Trunks from his collar and walking away. She tried to reach for him but unconsciousness finally overtook her. And as she drifted into the darkness she heard the final words that dripped from Princess Rae's mouth, "If you are truly my Prince Vegeta's mate, your son should suffice. Go to hell wench."

It must have been maybe five minutes because she didn't feel she was out to long when she heard footsteps, faint at first, then grew in volume. Another weight was added atop her and a soft moan managed to escape. Quickly the debris was thrown off her and she felt her body sigh in relief. She felt the presence was familiar and felt at peace. She willed her eyes to open and found Vegeta looking down at her.

"Ve…Vegeta." She gasped.

"Bulma don't talk. I'm taking you to Kami's lookout." She tried to reach for him but it proved too hard a task and it fell limply to her side, instead resorting to talking. "Ve…they took…Trunks." That was all she could get out before unconsciousness took her once more.

TBC

Chapter End


	3. Surprise

Unexpected

By: FallingSnow

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY Characters from DBZ!

Chapter three: Surprise

When Vegeta landed on Kami's lookout he nearly blew the place away in his rush to find Dende. He rushed pass Goku, not sparing any time. Goku swallowed the greeting on the tip of his tongue when he saw Bulma.

Vegeta stomped all the way to Dende's room hollering at the top of his lungs, "Dende, you stupid idiot, where are you?!" Mr. Popo, with all the commotion opened the door in time to see a very pissed Vegeta walking his way. But then he saw who he was carrying and rushed to prepare a bed and to get Dende. Vegeta laid her down with the utmost care, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. Goku stood in the door way his fist clenching and unclenching. Dende walked into the room, gasping when he saw Bulma's mangled body.

"Vegeta what…"

"I don't know!" he snapped, "I was training and I saw smoke. When I got closer I realized it was my house. It's completely destroyed. I found her under our bed with debris weighing her down…" he trailed off, breathed to calm himself down, the continued, "They took my son." He stood and backed away from the bed allowing Dende to have a closer look.

"Who's they, Vegeta?" Goku's voice held a frightening air of seriousness and coldness. Vegeta scratched his head in frustration, then regretted it when his face and hair became covered in Bulma's fresh blood. "I don't know. That's all she told me. I need a shower." He angrily stomped away behind Mr. Popo to the showers, leaving Goku to ponder. The room was silent as they took in the extent of Bulma's injuries.

"This will take a while. I'm not sure if I'll be able to heal her with just one session. How she survived is a miracle." Dende shook his head, holding her limp hand in his.

"You have to try Dende. You have to try." Goku shut the door behind him, leaving Dende the privacy he needs to work a second miracle on his long time friend. He walked out to the edge of Kami's lookout, sitting down and letting his feet dangle off the side, as he expanded his senses to find anything out of the ordinary. Nothing. He couldn't even sense Trunks. He was working out in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and couldn't feel anything, but he was sure that had anything gone amiss, Dende, Mr. Popo, Vegeta and all the others would have sensed that Bulma was in trouble. But then, how did she end up the way she did? Why couldn't the sense it? He tried again and again but nothing came up. It was like they had vanished off the face of the Earth. What was more troubling was that he had no idea who they were dealing with.

Vegeta had finished his shower and was dressed in a loose black shirt and black, baggy pants, the kind Goku wears, provided by Mr. Popo. He sat down a few feet away from Goku, "Dende's still working on her." Vegeta for once wasn't in the mood to fight. He looked older and tired, as though seeing Bulma in that condition and losing his son had hit him hard. Goku knew that under that rough demeanor he love his family deeply, and under the conditions it was normal for Vegeta to be so down but it just wasn't something he was use to. It was then that he remembered that Vegeta had a heart too, and just like him he felt despair and worried too. Goku wanted to hit himself upside the head, but Vegeta's ki rising had him looking back at the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta let loose and amazing amount of power, his frustration rolling off him in waves. It seemed to help clear his mind as he relaxed and extended his senses as had Goku earlier.

"She's hurt pretty bad," was all that left Vegeta's mouth, after a failed attempt. There was an awkward silence, the tension so think in the air it could be sliced with a butter knife. "Kakkarot, we need to find their location. We need to get my son back."

"Yeah, don't worry Vegeta; we'll get him back as soon as Bulma gets better." Goku assured placing a hand on his shoulder. "I couldn't sense anything." Goku's eyes widened at the vulnerable feel engulfing Vegeta. "I don't think any one did."

"What? You didn't feel it either?"

"Well no. I was training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but I'm sure if anyone else had felt something was wrong they would have told me. "But how is it possible?" Both men pondered for a wile, every now and then trying in vain to sense baby Trunks and his abductors.

Dende walked out to them, slumped over Mr. Popo's shoulder. "I managed to stop the internal bleeding and repair her lungs. Her wounds have stopped bleeding but because I focused more on the life threatening injuries I wasn't able to seal her wounds. I'll finish once I've rested. Her condition is stable for now." With that Mr. Popo took Dende to his room.

"That bad that Dende couldn't finish?" Vegeta looked worried but Goku reassured him, "She'll be fine. She's stable. We should concentrate on who did this to her." Vegeta's face hardened and Goku let out a sigh of relief. He was beginning to miss the bad ass Vegeta, who'd never let his emotions show and was always quick with a retort and always headstrong. The combined their senses to cover more ground and still came up with nothing.

"Damn!" Vegeta rammed his fist in to the floor, creating a crater, "Where are they." Unknown to them, Bulma was behind them, stumbling slightly. "You still haven't found them." She asked wearily.

"Bulma, you should be in bed! Goku jumped up and raced to Bulma's side, holding her still. Vegeta stared as though he were seeing a ghost. "They took Trunks." She held her wounded shoulder, her nails digging into the bandages, blood slowly seeping through. She looked pathetic, weak, fragile, something no one was use to. "I couldn't protect him." Goku's eyes widened and he instantly engulfed her in a hug. "Bulma, none of this is your fault." Bulma went instantly still when she felt Goku's strong, warm arms envelop her. She tried hard not to cry but it eventually came flooding out. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. "I couldn't protect him…I tried but…they just kept coming at me…" she managed, "They took him when they thought I was dead. I couldn't stop them." She cried, her tears seeping through Goku's shirt. Droplets of blood began to drip on the floor as her wounds began to reopen from all the shaking that was racking her body. Vegeta looked on and in the back of his mind he envied Goku because he shared a special bond between Bulma ands himself. They had experienced more things than he and Bulma. Goku knew Bulma better than anyone. But also, he knew Bulma would never hug him like that and search for the warmth and comfort in him. He just never gave her the chance to get too close or show any sign of weakness. Because of his selfishness he always pushed her aside, and although they were husband and wife the only time they bared themselves to each other was when they conceived Trunks. But Bulma's wails brought him back down to Earth and focusing all his attention on her. "Trunks! Trunks! My Baby!" she continued crying, Goku all the while ran his hand soothingly through her hair, knowing it would calm her enough to fall back asleep.

Vegeta finally was able to move his body. He stood and fixed his gaze on his wife. "Bulma," he began, trying to hide his fury, "Do you know who did this to you?" At once Bulma went rigid for the second time. She pushed away from Goku and fixed angry eyes on Vegeta. "They came looking for you." She said coldly. A sad smile graced her as tears sprung anew. "Your fiancée…Princess Rae and her hulk Argon." She chocked.

"What?!" Vegeta surprised looked to Goku but the cold gleam in his eyes had him taking a step back.

"Fiancée?" Goku seethed.

TBC

Well hope you all liked it. It is I think a little longer. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


	4. Unexpected

Unexpected

By: Fallingsnow

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY characters from DBZ!

Okay here is where some may not like it. Vegeta is all OC here. So if you don't like it again I'll say it, there's no gun to your head forcing you to read.

Chapter four: Unexpected

"Are you sure that's her name?" Vegeta asked, braking eye contact with Goku and directing his attention to the fragile women.

"No, I just made that up."

"But…she should be dead, her and that stupid monkey of hers."

"Well she was out on a mission."

"Damn," Vegeta circled around and again heightened his senses, using some of his ki as bait, hoping it might attract Princess Rae. He seemed more desperate in his search, Goku noticed.

"Vegeta, what's going on?" Goku asked, steadying Bulma when she swayed to her left. "If you think our race is bad, hers is worse. Her race finds pleasure in blood and toys with their victims before they kill them. She'll kill Trunks with no reason to stand by."

"What?" Bulma wobbled over to Vegeta, grabbing him weakly by his shirt. "Our baby?" Vegeta looked down at his wife when she let that heartfelt whisper out. Vegeta held her hands in his, the most affectionate look in his eyes Goku had ever seen. "Listen Bulma, when we were born our fate was decided, but I couldn't stand her so I told Freeza I'd work for him if he got rid of her. He ended up destroying the planet so I assumed she was dead. I never intended to marry her." Short and to the point was always Vegeta's style. Bulma looking deep into his eye, past the harden look and all the way to the Vegeta she knew, she saw that he was telling the truth. Tears spilled from her eye. She buried her head in his chest and Vegeta not use to it, looked to Goku and saw him nod, the anger vanished from his eyes.

Vegeta hesitant wrapped his arms around his frail wife, squeezing her softly as to not agitate her already sore wounds. She wrapped her arms around him as well, pulling him closer, kissing his chest, knowing he'd get embarrassed with Goku watching. But Vegeta surprised her when he tilted her chin upward and gave her a soft sincere kiss on her lips, "You should rest. There may be only one way to find them. We will get our son back." He assured her. Bulma nodded her head, smiled before her eyes rolled back inside of her head and she fainted from exhaustion.

Vegeta gently lifted her and carried her back to her room, ignoring Goku who had a bewildered look on his face. Once in her room he changed her bandages, tucked her in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Once he was satisfied with her condition he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and coming face to face with a snickering Goku.

"What is it Kakkarot?" he kept his voice low, but he made up for it with a furious glare. Goku keeping his voice down as well, answered, "You do have a heart Vegeta. That was so sweet." A visible vein appeared on Vegeta's head and without the slightest bit of hesitation he punched Goku in the jaw, letting his voice carry out all throughout Kami's look out, "SHUT UP!!!"

Inside her room, Bulma smiled, drifting off to into fitful slumber.

TBC

Well hoped you liked. This one was short but I'll try and make the other longer. Vegeta is very OC in this one and it might just get worse. But don't flame me about his character I already know. I wrote it. If you don't like…well you don't like. But NEWays thank you for your reviews and I hope you all continue reading and leaving me more.


End file.
